


Братец Лис

by Scheinbar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Werefoxes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Пушистый секрет Роджера.





	Братец Лис

**Author's Note:**

> Это ужасный и совершенно бессмысленный фик, который я написала сама себе на день рождения. =)

Роджер всегда считал себя счастливчиком. 

Из всех оборотней ему повезло оказаться лисом. В Британии их почти не было, в отличие от тех же оборотней-барсуков. Спасибо большое, Роджер не хотел бы оказаться барсуком. 

Он был лисом, и его это вполне устраивало. У него была мягкая теплая шерстка. Любопытный нос и пушистый хвост. Даже когда он был человеком, его лисья натура никуда не пропадала. Разве может с этим сравниться какой-то барсук?

Еще ему повезло в том, что первый раз он перекинулся еще маленьким, когда был дома с родителями. Поэтому к подростковому возрасту, когда сдерживать обращения становится очень сложно, он уже вполне научился справляться со своими шерстяными силами. 

Мама всегда говорила, что лисы-оборотни однолюбы. Что если они находят пару, то это на всю жизнь. Но Роджер не чувствовал ни к кому такой привязанности и искренне считал, что ему и в этом повезло.

Ровно до тех пор, как встретил Брайана. 

У Брайана были добрые глаза, теплые руки и самая красивая на свете улыбка. Он терпел все выходки Роджера и почему-то все время оставался рядом. 

\- Ты как лис в курятнике! - Заявил ему Брайан как-то раз, когда они выходили после выступления из бара, и в кармане Роджера лежало около пяти записок с телефонными номерами девчонок.

\- Братец Лис! - Фыркнул Фредди.

\- Братец Кролик! - Тут же ответил ему Роджер и клацнул зубами.

В общем, с того вечера Роджер решил быть осторожнее. Прежде всего, не везде к оборотням относились хорошо. В некоторых странах их убивали, в некоторых держали на цепи, в некоторых просто не считали равными в человеческом обществе. Роджер очень не хотел попасть в дурацкое положение только из-за того, что плохо себя контролировал рядом с Брайаном. 

Тем более, что Брайан мог и не ответить ему взаимностью. 

Это очень пугало Роджера. Пугало до такой степени, что ему хотелось подойти к Брайану, обхватить его руками и никогда не отпускать. Даже на сцене. 

Особенно на сцене. 

Роджеру казалось, что у него вот-вот отрастет хвост, так ему хотелось выскочить из-за своих барабанов и всем телом влепиться в разгоряченного концертом друга. Почему Фредди можно, а ему нет? Это не честно! 

Казалось, что Брайан чувствовал его прожигающие затылок взгляды, потому что после концерта, когда они наконец скрывались от зрителей, журналистов, фотографов и менеджеров, он всегда очень крепко обнимал Роджера. Тому оставалось лишь зарыться лицом в его мягкие кудри, вдохнуть поглубже знакомый запах и признать, что мама была права. 

Лисы выбирали себе пару на всю жизнь. 

Совсем тяжело стало, когда их отправили на эту чертову ферму. Мало того, что Роджера окружало теперь огромное множество незнакомых запахов и звуков. Так он еще и был не на своей территории! Едва покинув машину, он тут же определил, что неподалеку живет семья оборотней-барсуков, и они очень, очень ревностно относятся к своим границам. 

Проще говоря, они поссали под каждым кустом. 

Роджер дернул плечами и гордо зашагал следом за Фредди и остальными. Проблемы он будет решать по мере их поступления. 

Несколько дней все шло хорошо. Действительно хорошо. За исключение того чертового петуха, который будил их утром. Роджера так и подмывало перекинуться и убедительно объяснить ему, что он не прав. Но он держался. 

Вместо этого он начал цепляться к Фредди и Джону. И если первый тут же цеплялся в ответ и вместе они радостно скандалили, не менее радостно примиряясь после, то Джон просто улыбался и молчал. 

Роджера это ужасно раздражало. 

Как и укоризненный взгляд Брайана. Роджер считал, что тот вообще не имеет права так смотреть, ведь это именно из-за него он так бесится. Кажется, Джон это тоже понимал. И терпел. Хотя, может быть, это было как-то связанно с тем, что в последнее время Роджер постоянно чуял от него запах Фредди. 

А если ты связался с их злой ящерицей, то его собственные выходки это уже ерунда. 

В конце концов, это привело к тому, что Роджер запустил в Джона барабанными палочками и угодил рядом с глазом. В комнате стало тихо. Роджер поднялся из-за установки и сделал несколько шагов в сторону Джона, но тот невольно отступил за Фредди. Брайан снял гитару и, схватив Роджера за загривок, выволок из комнаты. 

\- Какого хрена ты творишь? - Сердито процедил он и оттолкнул Роджера от себя. - Остынь!

И ушел, оставив его одного. Роджер почувствовал, что горло перехватывает от обиды, а в глазах щиплют злые слезы. Он шмыгнул носом, и припустил бежать в сторону леса. На самой опушке, убедившись, что его не видно из дома, он перекинулся в лиса. 

Выбравшись из вороха одежды, он сердито фыркнул и потрусил вдоль тропинки, негромко жалуясь самому себе и сам себя жалея. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, и хотел извиниться, но боялся. Брайан никогда не был так зол на него. Никогда его не отталкивал. 

Фредди наверное его теперь тоже ненавидит. И Джон. 

Негромко тявкнув, Роджер вздохнул и почесал за ухом. Глупо было перекидываться. Надо вернуться и извиниться. Они его простят. Придумает что-нибудь про девчонку, которая его бросила. Ребята поймут. 

Он попытался перекинуться в человека, но у него ничего не получилось. И вот тут Роджер по настоящему испугался. 

А в это время Джон сидел на стуле, приложив к лицу пакет замороженного горошка, который Фредди притащил ему с кухни. На самом деле, ему уже не было больно, но Фредди слишком нервничал, чтобы Джон отказался от его помощи. 

\- Прости. - Очередной раз сказал Брайан, угрюмо сидя в углу дивана. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что выставил Роджера. В конце концов, хоть кто-то из них должен был держать себя в руках. 

\- И зачем ты извиняешься за него? Он и сам может! - Фредди сердито хмыкнул и остановился рядом с Джоном.

\- Да все в порядке. - Джон повернулся к Брайану. - Я не сержусь на Роджера. И тебе не стоит.

\- Я пойду поищу его. - Брайан поднялся с дивана. - А то наделает глупостей.

\- Иди-иди, дорогуша. - Проворчал Фредди, - Джон, тебе точно не нужен врач?

\- Фредди. - Терпеливо ответил Джон, когда за Брайаном закрылась дверь. - Еще один такой вопрос, и врач будет нужен тебе.

Брайан обошел вокруг дома и сел под деревом. Роджера нигде не было видно. Брайан закурил и вздохнул, разглядывая травинки перед собой. Без Роджера ему было одиноко. Зачем все это, если его нет рядом? Если он не сверкает глазами и не смеется над очередной шуткой? Если не засыпает на его плече, когда они возвращаются с концерта? 

Упаднические мысли Брайана были прерваны самым бесцеремонным образом: из кустов живой изгороди раздался шум и писк. Он поднялся на ноги и осторожно подошел ближе. Присев и заглянув под ветки, он обнаружил маленького лиса, который запутался и застрял. 

\- О, вот кто шумел! - Проворковал Брайан голосом, который используют, когда говорят с котятами, щенками, младенцами или капризными барабанщиками. - Не бойся…

Он протянул руку и осторожно убрал пару веток, освобождая лиса. Тот прижал уши к голове и тихо сопел, впрочем, не пытаясь напасть. Роджер, а это был именно он, никогда бы не укусил Брайана. 

Через некоторое время он был на свободе. Но, к удивлению Брайана, вместо того, чтобы убежать, подошел к человеку и ткнулся носом в его ладонь. 

\- Не боишься? - Брайана улыбнулся и погладил его по спине. - Ты, наверное, домашний. Убежал и застрял в кустах, правда? Пойдем, поищем тебе в холодильнике какой-нибудь подходящей еды. 

Роджер тявкнул и оперся на него передними лапами, тыкаясь носом в подбородок и шею, всем своим видом выражая восторг от того, что его собрались покормить и взять с собой. Рассмеявшись, Брайан подхватил его на руки и поднялся. Мысль о том, что ему надо было искать Роджера, отошла на второй план. В конце концов, тот был взрослый парень. Брайан и так все время за ним присматривает. 

\- Это что? Новый воротник? - Поинтересовался Фредди, когда Брайан пришел в дом с лисом в руках. Лис тут же заворчал, недобро глядя на шутника.

\- Может, он блохастый? - Джон внимательно посмотрел на лиса. - Фредди, тебе стоит одолжить Брайану кошачий шампунь против блох.

\- Что? - Ответил Фредди на насмешливо-вопросительный взгляд Брайана. - Никогда не знаешь, когда произойдет судьбоносная встреча с новым котом!

\- Я его подержу. - Джон протянул руки и взял лиса. Когда Фредди и Брайан ушли, он внимательно посмотрел на зверька. - Роджер, я знаю, что это ты. Не хочешь перекинуться?

В ответ на эту фразу лис жалобно заскулил и закрыл морду лапами. 

\- Не можешь? Ох, бедняга! - Джон почесал его за ушками и задумался. Он знал об оборотнях совсем немного. И, кажется где-то читал, что когда оборотень застревал в своей звериной сущности, то помочь вернуться обратно ему мог любимый человек. Джон уже давно понял, что Роджер любит Брайана, а Брайан Роджера. И Фредди понял. И все остальные. За исключением, собственно, самих Брайана и Роджера. 

Лис осторожно прихватил Джона зубами за пальцы, обращая на себя внимание. Когда он услышал, что Джон знает, ему стало легче. Вместе они что-нибудь придумают. Если Джон на него больше не сердится...

\- Что? А. Нет, я не злюсь на тебя. Никто не злится, Роджер. Мы переживаем, что ты потерялся. Так что давай, вернись к нам. - Мягко ответил Джон и пощекотал лиса. 

В этот момент в комнату вернулись Фредди и Брайан. 

\- Время купаться, дорогуша! - Фредди подмигнул лису и рассмеялся, когда тот прижал уши к голове, глядя на флакон в руках Брайана.

\- Как ты его назовешь? - Спросил Джон, передавая лиса в руки Брайана.

\- Назови его Роджер. - Предложил Фредди. - Представляешь, как он будет беситься, когда вернется?

\- Мы его поищем. - Джон поднялся с места и подтолкнул Брайана с лисом в сторону ванной. - Так что не волнуйся и займись вот этим… блохастым. 

\- И почему мы должны его искать? - Уточнил Фредди, когда они вышли из дома. С гораздо большим удовольствием он бы пообжимался с Джоном где-нибудь в укромном уголке. 

\- Мы не будем его искать. - Джон подмигнул Фредди и направился в сторону амбара. - Я точно знаю, где он.

\- Что? - Фредди удивленно смотрел на него. - Подожди, но… А!

Широко улыбнувшись своей догадке, он бросился догонять Джона. 

В это время Брайан настроил теплую воду в ванной и теперь пытался поймать лиса-Роджера, который отказывался быть мокрым и собирался бороться до последнего. Но, в конце концов, Брайан загнал его в угол и схватил. 

\- Вот так, тебе самому понравится быть чистым. - Бормотал он, аккуратно намыливая рыжую шерстку, и пытаясь не смеяться над тем, как они висит мокрыми сосульками. 

Роджер старался одновременно не умереть от стыда и не сделать ничего глупого от удовольствия. Теплые пальцы Брайана так приятно скользили по его телу. Если бы он мог почувствовать это, будучи человеком! Медленные, ленивые ласки, когда они оба валяются в ванне. И обязательно какие-нибудь дурацкие свечи по бортику. И чтобы Брайан улыбался только ему! 

Наконец, Брайан смыл шампунь и завернул лиса в полотенце, аккуратно вытирая. Роджер мешался ему, норовя лизнуть шершавым языком в нос, на что Брайан смеялся и хватал его за уши. 

\- Ну-ка перестань, Роджер! - Шутливо пригрозил он и тут же замер. Почему он здесь играет с этим лисом в дочки-матери, когда Роджер, настоящий Роджер, ходит неизвестно где! Почему он его оставил? А вдруг с ним случилось что-нибудь плохое?

\- Пойдем, сделаем тебе лежанку. - Рассеянно сказал потухший Брайан и перенес его в свою комнату. - Мне надо будет уйти, но я вернусь. Так что ты можешь тут поспать.

Он оставил лиса на кресле и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тот схватил его зубами за рукав и тихонько зарычал. Ему совершенно не хотелось оставаться одному. Тем более, что он совершенно точно знал, что Брайан нигде его не найдет! Он же здесь, черт возьми, прямо у него под носом! 

\- Я должен найти моего друга. - Брайан погладил лиса по спинке. - Понимаешь, я… я обидел его. И он ушел, а я волнуюсь, что с ним что-нибудь случится. Хотя, наверное, это глупо, ведь он взрослый парень. И, кажется, совсем не нуждается во мне. Хотел бы я так же не думать о нем. Но… это же Роджер. Я люблю этого идиота. 

Брайан поднялся и мягко освободил рукав из зубов лиса. 

\- Я лучше пойду. - Сказал он и вышел из комнаты.

Роджер ринулся было за ним, но запутался в мокром полотенце и грохнулся на пол, в полете перекидываясь обратно в человека. В результате шума получилось гораздо больше. 

Брайан вернулся и замер на пороге, разглядывая растянувшегося на полу мокрого после душа Роджера. 

\- Роджер? - Осторожно спросил он.

Тот шмыгнул носом, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Он неловко поднялся, потирая ушибленное колено, прикрывая комком мокрого полотенца причинное место. Мягко говоря, сейчас он был не в самой своей лучшей форме. 

\- Роджер? - Брайан вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. На лице у него было совершенно нечитаемое выражение. 

Роджер попятился к кровати, пытаясь понять, что Брайан чувствует. Может, лучше ему прямо сейчас попытаться сбежать? Или извиниться? Или убежать, извиняясь по дороге? 

\- Ах ты… хитрая ты рыжая задница! - Брайан подошел ближе и обнял Роджера, прерывая его попытки определиться с выбором. 

\- Ты не сердишься? - Тихо спросил Роджер, выпуская наконец многострадальное полотенце и обеими руками обнимая его в ответ. Ну, только потому, что он был теплый. Именно поэтому.

\- За что? За то, что ты скрывал от меня, что ты глупый лис? Что подслушал мои откровения о тебе? - Брайан прижал парня еще ближе и его ладони прошлись по спине Роджера. Тот некстати подумал о том, как чудесно их тела подходят друг к другу. С такой совместимостью им надо обниматься как можно чаще. Например, каждую свободную минуту. 

\- И это тоже! Для восстановления справедливости хочу заметить, что я люблю тебя и довольно давно. Так что теперь ты тоже знаешь мой секрет. - Роджер поднял голову и проехался холодным носом по щеке Брайана. - Холодно, между прочим! Надо было совать меня в воду? - Капризно заявил он, практически касаясь своими губами его губ.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? - Улыбнулся Брайан и начал неторопливо перемещать их в сторону кровати.

\- Ты же у нас ученый. Придумай! - Хитро улыбнулся Роджер и подумал, что ему и в этот раз повезло.


End file.
